Machines such as dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders, etc., are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material at a work site. The machines may operate in an autonomous, semi-autonomous, or manual manner to perform these tasks in response to commands generated as part of a work plan for the machines. The machines may receive instructions in accordance with the work plan to perform operations including digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the work site such as those related to mining, earthmoving and other industrial activities.
Autonomously operated machines may remain consistently productive without regard to a human operator or environmental conditions. In addition, autonomous systems may permit operation in environments that are unsuitable or undesirable for a human operator. Autonomous or semi-autonomous systems may also compensate for inexperienced human operators as well as inefficiencies associated with repetitive tasks.
When performing slot dozing operations, adjacent slots may have lower surfaces at substantially different heights. Accordingly, if a machine does not accurately follow the path of its slot and begins to enter an adjacent slot, the machine may pass through the berm between slots and tip over or contact the berm and become buried in material. The risk of either scenario increases when the machine is operating in an autonomous or semi-autonomous manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,783,955 discloses a system for moving material with a machine utilizing two different types of material moving operations. The first material moving operation is used to fill a void to a predetermined extent and the second material moving operation is used after the void is filled to the predetermined extent.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.